Crystal cove
by Alloverbutallyouneed
Summary: Prologue- crystal is an ordinary girl. or so she thought. when she's mysteriously kidnapped by two hansom men she's thrown into the middle of chaos. but, with the help of shocking new love, best friends, and teenage mutant ninja turtles she may be able to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal cove chapter 1-  
Of corse, this would ONLY happen to me. I have the worst luck on the entire planet. Oh, if your wondering, I'm crystal, crystal cove. Weird last name, I know. Well, back to the present. I'm stuck in a boot of a car. All I did was go on a day out in the town with my best friends and I ended up getting kidnaped. I'm only 15 on top of it to. My mom always warned me to be careful. It was my idea to go take a shortcut thought the alleyway. I hope my friends are ok. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who got caught.  
The car I'm stuffed into takes a sharp hit with a rock and I'm jolted up and I hit my head on the top of the trunk. Ouch! That hurt. It's now that I finally realize I'm tied up. My arm behind me and my feet together. It's really uncomfortable in here. What I don't understand I'd why they would want to take me. My parents aren't rich, none of my family is. I'm really not that pretty, I mean I'm not hideous but only average. I the normal blonde hair blue eyes scenario here. Ya know what, it's because of my chest. Stupid natural Cs  
"Ugh " I say as we hit another rock. "Did you hear that? Do you think she's awake?" I young mans voice said. Basing on his voice I'm going to guess around 17-18 ish. "Maybe, I mean we didn't use that much chloroform." Another young mans voice said. Now, he is a little older, maybe 19-20ish. "Oh, ok. Maybe we should stop and check on her." The first kidnaper said. "Nah, we'll check when we get to the house." Kidnaper #2 said. I'm seriously freaking out now. I have no idea where the fudge I am and this is getting scary..  
About 20 minutes later, the car pulls to a stop. I'm trying to fake being asleep so I don't get into a lot of conversations. I'm thanking god that my mother made me take classes on this just in case. The trunk door flashes open and I try my hardest not to jump. "Oh, she is still asleep. I'm carry her in Anthony." Kidnapper #1 said. I fell his big arms wrap under my knees and the other go around my shoulders. He carries me like this into what I'm guess is 'the house'. I can feel butterfly's rising in my stomach. I don't want to die here. I don't want to die anywhere near here. This is just so messed up.  
The first kidnaper, who's name is still unknown, takes me up a flight of stairs and throng another door. I can feel a soft something under me which I'm guessing to be a bed and I listen for his footsteps to walk away. They don't. Instead I notice him get closer. My heart starts racing and my breathing hitches. It's quiet and he didn't notice.  
"You really are beautiful my crystal." He says as he brushes some of my hair behind my ear. What the fudge wads does that mean?! He walks out and my eyes snap open. I look at my surroundings and really, it's not half bad. Tis room has a gold, brown and crème color scheme. The bed is brown which gold accents and its very very VERY comfy. I squish my face into the pillow and try to fall asleep. This is so comfy...  
I slip in and out of consciousness. I think Anthony visited me in here and he undid my bounds, I was man thankful for that. When I finally came to. Kidnaper number 1 was staring at me from the other side of the room. Creepy. I give him a scared yet confused look. He chuckles lightly at this. Ok, I know I'm not the best actor, but whatever!  
"Don't worry Crystal, you're safe. Anthony and I won't hurt you." He says genuinely. There is something in his voice that just makes you want to trust him.  
" where am I?" I ask. M voice is horse and totally not attractive. Now mr kidnapper is pretty damn attractive. He has this rugged out of bed style that still looks flawless. I'm trying my hardest not to drool.  
"You're with us sweetheart, this is home." He says. H may be cute but he's delusional. This will never be my home. Ever.  
" ok, why am I here? And who are you?" I ask, I'm letting the home thing go for now. The man in the room comes and sits on the end of the bed. I scrunch myself into the pillows, as far away from him as possible.  
"Don't be scared love, I'm Jason. You're here because we need you" he says vaguely. Jason, is name fits him. He really looks like a Jason know that I think about it. But wait, they need me? What the hell for?!  
" what for?" I ask timidly. Maybe if I let him be the dominant one here, I won't get hurt. He looks disappointed that I'm scared of them. What does he expect? Me to hug them and tell them it's ok that they took me away from my life and are making a disastrous mistake in taking me. He'll to the naw. I'm scared shitless.  
"We can't tell you yet. Are you hungry crystal?" He asked. When I opened my mouth to say a polite 'no thank you', I'm not in the mood to eat anything right now, my stomach beat to it. It roared a loud grumble. Jason chuckled and he hoped of the bed. I followed suit. He lead me through the ginormous house and into the kitchen. The house mostly was a white and brown and a little bit of gold here and there. It felt home-y really. I felt comfortable, but that's a problem. I don't want to be here. I want to go home.  
(A/N- I really wanted to end this chapter here, but no! I shall continue! I love that word, shall. Shall! SHALL!)  
Jason opend the fridge and I caught a glimps of something that looked a hell of a lot like blood bags. What. The. Fudge? Why would they have blood bags? Weird. Anywho, Jason went to start making me a sandwich, I stood and told him I could do it, he smiled at this and went to sit across the island from me.  
"So, why is it me that you need?" I ask nonchalantly, trying to get answers out of him. These questions have been eating me away inside. I have to know. I hate being in the dark here. I hate anything that has suspense or surprise. I like to know what's going on. I guess that's why I'm such a book worm.  
"It's hard to explain darling." He said as he grabbed a remote and turned on the little television in the kitchen. Teenage mutant ninja turtle came on. OHMYGAWD!  
"TMNT!" I squealed as I sat next to Jason with my sammich' and I intently became absorbed into my ninja turtles. Jason chucked and watched with me. I guess it won't be too bad here until I make my escape.

Шell, that was fun! New story pals! I feel like this one chapter is way to serious, don't worry! Funny stuff will happen soon! And I'm telling you now that this book might get a little steamy. Hehe, we'll, sienara my ninja turtles!  
-Ro


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
I'm dragged out of a deep sleep by some monkey brained idiot poking me. "Is she even alive?" A new voice says. Who the hell is that? I'm confused now. Well, when in doubt, sleep it off! I snuggle closer to my pillow. The poker comes back.. Grr... I think he's going to bruise my cheek..  
"Heeellllllooooooo?" The annoying maybe 20-ish year old said. Now I'm guessing because I refuse to open my eyes. "Ugh, go away." I grumble as I snuggle even farther into my pillow. "IT SPEAKS!" He said all excitedly. My head shoots up. "Do you not understand the words 'go' and 'away'? I ask desperately. My eye are so wide, I'm afraid that they might fall out.  
"Oh, I understand. It's just that you've been sleeping for the past 10 hours. I'm damon by they way." He said. Ok, I officially don't like this guy. No one, I repeat, no one wakes me up. Ever.  
"Can I help you with something?" I say, my eyes still wide. "Oh, no. I just wanted to see the infamous crystal for myself." He says with a smirk. Ok, it's pretty adorable. He is just adorable. The cutest guy I've ever seen. Too bad his attitude is really kinda bad guy ish..  
"We'll, now you've seen her, please leave." I say bluntly. I face plant strait back into my pillow. Damon chuckles and the door swings open. A high pitched scream echoes brought the room, I bolt stair up. That scared the fudge outta me! I look to see a blonde girl about my age clutching at her chest and breathing really hard.  
"Damon Salvatore! Why are you in here?! You scared the shit out of me! And you should be ashamed, waking the young girl. That's just rude, Now out! No one wants you here! Out!" Damon runs out, obviously scared. "Now, you poor dear. Are you alright?did he bother you?" She asks, her voice full of concern.  
"I'm fine, just a little tired. Nothing my pillow can't fix." I say as I get comfortable again. I close my eyes to call back asleep but Anthony and Jason rush into the room. "What now?" I ask exasperated.  
"We...herd a ... Scream." Anthony tries to say. He's a little winded. Jason rushes over to me and starts roaming his hands just about everywhere. "Are you hurt crystal. What's wrong!? Did someone hurt you.?"he asks worriedly.  
" I'm fine you half brained idiots! I didn't scream. She did!" I say as I point to the girl. I snuggle into my pillow and Jason sits down and pulls me into his lap. This is quite comfortable actually. "Danni, why did you scream? Anthony asks. "Well, damon was bothering her and being an all over nuisance and I had to scare him out one way or another. I went with my first idea to scream. I'm sure crystal is fine boys, you should leaver her be." Danni said.  
I happen to agree with her,but Jason can stay. He's comfy. I'm drifting fast. "You guys go. I've got her. And I don't think she'd let me up now. She is almost out." Jason says. Anthony and Danni leave and I'm almost all the way asleep when Jason starts playing with my hair. .  
"How could someone so sweet and innocent be the key to everything." We'll, ill figure that one out in the morning. I'm too tired to do it now. Ciao!

Well, I guess that was it... It's kinda bad but I need to bring in my characters! Hope you all like it so far!  
-Ro


End file.
